


Dean Winchester's Porn Addiction Finally Bites Him On The Ass...Literally

by deaniewithalittleweanie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Meetings, Castiel is Sam's roommate, Dean has been watching Castiel's videos for months, Dirty Talk, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, porn au, pornstar!Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaniewithalittleweanie/pseuds/deaniewithalittleweanie
Summary: Dean has been following this pornstar, Dmitri, for months. He's obsessed. One day, on a visit to Sam's new apartment in Palo Alto, he discovers that his favorite pornstar is actually Sam's roommate, Castiel.





	Dean Winchester's Porn Addiction Finally Bites Him On The Ass...Literally

On the surface, Dean Winchester was a simple man. Beer, cars, and some skin mags, and you had a happy Dean. That was only if you scratched the surface. Not even his own brother knew the depths of the mind of Dean Winchester. One of his biggest secrets was his sexuality. Never underestimate how much Dean loved women, but at the same time, he loved men. He had never done anything intimate with man, not yet, anyways. He stalked porn websites during his time alone at night.

 

A few months ago, he had checked the “newcummers” page. On the top of the list was a gorgeous man that captured his eyes. What really drew him in were those blue eyes and slim hips. He didn’t look a day over twenty-five, but he could have been younger than that. Dean’s best guess was twenty two, one year younger than him. The guy was a solo act who always worked in his bedroom. He played with little vibrators, dildos, and massagers and wore the most alluring lingerie Dean had ever seen. He subscribed to the guy’s channel, and watched his weekly streams after work every Tuesday and Thursday. He hadn’t quite built up the courage to buy a private stream, but he did leave tips and pay to leave requests on the normal streams. The most unexpected quality the guy had was his voice. It was deep and gravelly, which turned Dean on more than it should. The man’s name was Dmitri, which sort of fit him, but Dean knew that name had to be made up.

 

His job at the auto shop in Lawrence was quickly going downhill. All of Dean’s favorite coworkers had left, and his boss was an asshole. He missed working for Bobby in Sioux Falls. He was the only one left in Lawrence. John was on a two year long bender, Bobby was in Sioux Falls, and Sam was a freshman at Stanford in Palo Alto, California. Dean was longing to get out. When he found a job opening in Palo Alto, he hit the road. He called Sam and asked if he could crash on his apartment couch, which Sam was ecstatic to agree to. They hadn’t seen each other in three months, which was the longest they had ever been apart. Sam had warned Dean that his roommate was cool, but he was a busy student so he would want the apartment quiet, and he didn’t allow alcohol. Dean didn’t mind, he could easily find a college bar if he felt the need.

 

Upon arriving, Dean parked next to what he would call a pimpmobile. Dear god it was ugly. It looked like a ‘78 Lincoln. Dean really hoped that wasn’t Sam’s car. He walked up to the building, which required a code to get in. He checked his texts with Sam and entered the building, taking the elevator up to the fourth floor. He knocked on the door of Sam’s apartment and waited for an answer. Within a few seconds, he saw his giant brother opening the door with a giant grin on his face. 

 

“You made it!” Sam hugged Dean tightly, nearly lifting him off the ground. 

 

Dean made a strangled noise before hugging his brother back. “ ‘Course I did. How’s college life treating you?” He pulled back from the hug.

 

“Great. Classes are good, I like the apartment, yeah. It’s good.” Sam opened the door fully and let Dean inside. “My roommate is in his room. He just wanted to finish up an assignment, and then he’ll come out and say hi. He’s cool.”

 

Dean nodded and plopped himself down on the couch. “Glad to hear you’ve made a friend. What made you decide to stay here instead of living in a dorm?”

 

“This is cheaper. Student housing is outrageously expensive, and I saw an ad online when Castiel was looking for a roommate. We get along pretty well. He’s a busy guy, so he’s usually in his room studying or in class, but whenever we hang out it’s pretty fun.”

 

Dean nodded and looked around. This was a really nice apartment. The furniture looked expensive and there were decorations that looked nice too. “This is a really nice place. I’m shocked it’s cheaper than student housing.”

 

“Average monthly rate for student housing is more than $800 a month. This is $650. Castiel bought all of the furniture.” 

 

“What? It costs $800 a month to live in a dorm?”

 

“Yeah, student housing is outrageously overpriced.” Sam sat down in one of the chairs by the couch. “So you’re thinking about living out here?”

 

Dean nodded. “I don’t really have any friends in Lawrence anymore, and my job sucks. Alastair is the worst boss I’ve ever had. There’s an opening out here, and I gotta be honest, I miss you.”

 

Sam smiled. “I’ve missed you too. I’ve spent my entire life stuck in the same car or the same motel room as you. As nice as it is to be on my own, I’d still like to see you every now and then.” He looked over as one of the bedroom doors opened. “Hey, Castiel. This is my brother, Dean.”

 

Castiel stepped out of his room in an old t-shirt and jeans. He gave a polite smile and walked over to Dean, holding his hand out. “Hello, Dean. I’ve heard so much about you. It’s great to finally meet you.”

 

Dean took one look at Sam’s roommate and he knew he was fucked. Those blue eyes were the first dead giveaway. How do you introduce yourself to someone you’ve been jerking off to for the past three months? He coughed loudly, trying to stall for time to find something to say. Finally, he spoke. “Yeah, yeah, great to meet you too.” He stood up and shook Castiel’s hand awkwardly.

 

Sam and Castiel were both acutely aware of how weird Dean was being. Castiel shook Dean’s hand back, trying not to make things weird. He soon realized that Dean was still shaking his hand. “Um, I think just a few shakes of the hand are enough.”

 

Dean quickly let go of Castiel’s hand. “Right, right. Sorry. I-uh...gotta go to the bathroom.” He darted off to the bathroom and locked the door behind himself.

 

Sam watched Dean go. “What the hell? I swear he’s not always like that. I’ve actually never seen him do that.”

 

Castiel looked at Sam. “It’s alright. Maybe he was just shy?”

 

“Doubt it. I’ve never seen him shy in my entire life.”

 

“I’d hate to make him uncomfortable to stay here. Should I go back to my room?”

 

“No, no. You should stay. He’ll work it out.”

 

Meanwhile, Dean had to be 100% sure he was looking at Dmitri. He pulled up the guy’s page on his phone and zoomed in on one of the thumbnails. His eyes widened when he was able to confirm that Sam’s roommate was a cam star. He took a deep breath. He could be cool. He could make this work. Once he was calm, he left the bathroom. “Hey, sorry about that, man. It really is good to meet you. Sam told me that you guys get along great.” Does Sam know about the porn? Dean had to know.

 

Castiel sat down on the couch. “It’s no problem. I’m glad to meet you too. I know Sam looks up to you so much.”

 

Dean chuckled. “He’s the big-time college boy. I’m just a mechanic.”

 

Castiel gave a friendly smile. “I don’t know anything about cars. I just bought the cheapest used car near me.”

 

“Please tell me that Lincoln I parked next to you wasn’t yours.”

 

“It is. It works just fine and I like it.”

 

Sam chuckled. “He’s a car nerd. He hates anything that isn’t his Baby.”

 

Castiel nodded and looked at Dean. “Is it true that you call your car Baby?”

 

Dean grinned and nodded. “ ‘Course I do. She’s my Baby. What do you call your car?”

 

“My car.”

 

Dean laughed at that. “What do you do for work?”

 

Castiel answered without missing a beat. He had a perfect story built. “I run an online blog. I profit through advertisements and sponsorships.”

 

“What’s your blog about?”

 

“College student lifestyle.”

 

“How long have you been doing it?”

 

“Three months.”

 

Dean nodded and smiled a bit. Dmitri’s account was created three months ago. “I’d love to see it sometime.”

 

Castiel gave a small smile. “I appreciate it, but I do value my anonymity online and I don’t share the blog with anyone in real life. If you do think you’ve found it, I won’t tell you if it’s me or not. I hope you understand.”  

 

Dean nodded. “I understand. You have some kind of alias name or something?”

 

Castiel furrowed his brows. “No, I just don’t share any personal information.”

 

Sam was getting bored of this conversation. “Okay, I’m going to order pizza for dinner and we can watch a movie or something before we all go to bed.”

 

Dean grinned. “Get bacon on it.”

 

Sam rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone to order the pizza. 

 

The rest of the evening was spent enjoying a pizza and watching National Treasure. Sam and Dean chatted through most of it to catch up while Castiel focused intensely on the movie. Sam and Castiel retreated to their rooms and Dean got himself set up on the couch. He plugged his headphones into his phone and started browsing the internet for something to entertain him before he fell asleep. 

 

Not ten minutes after everyone parted ways, Dean got a notification. 

 

_ ‘Dmitri is going live soon! Tune in now!” _

 

Dean glanced at Castiel’s bedroom door and clicked on the notification. He waited in the stream lobby with about two hundred other people that had tuned in. The screen was black save for the comments section that lit up with a few people already making requests. Dean knew better than to comment a request. If you really wanted Dmitri to do something, he would take actual requests that you had to pay to submit. There were rules and he had every right to reject the request and refund the person who made it. 

 

The screen lit up and there he was, wearing the same t-shirt Castiel was wearing tonight. He was sitting on his calves with his knees spread wide. He had on white thigh high stockings and garters that were mostly blocked, since he was using his hands to pull the t-shirt down in front of his crotch. Dean licked his lips as he watched. Dmitri was reading comments and responding to a few of them with his signature deep voice. 

 

Dean started trying to write a comment. He usually left something cheeky right about now, but he couldn’t think of anything. Some evil part of him wanted to say how he looked prettier in person, but that would be pretty gross. He decided to keep watching. Dmitri would usually do a few private streams if people started paying for them. So far there weren’t any, so he was continuing as usual. He pulled his shirt up slowly, revealing the lacey white panties that were barely enough to hold his cock. 

 

Dean gulped as he watched Dmitri, or should he say Castiel, show off his body to his viewers. God he was gorgeous. His skin was perfectly tan, his slim hips were absolutely mouthwatering, and Dean desperately wanted to grab a handful of those dark locks and kiss him like there was no tomorrow. His jaw dropped when Dmitri turned around and pulled the panties down enough to reveal the base of a large plug. That little shit must have been wearing it when they were speaking earlier. He could have put it in before he started streaming, but given how nice the quality of the stream was, the quality of the lighting and sound, there wouldn’t have been time for him to set it all up and get that plug in. 

 

Dean palmed himself through his boxers as he watched, raptured by the sight. Dmitri had started fucking himself with a slim and curved vibrator. Someone had requested him to be on his hands and knees, so that’s the view Dean had right now. It seemed like Dmitri was getting close, but then he stopped. He grinned at the camera and announced that he was going to finish in front of the first person to submit a private stream request. This was a pretty common practice for most of the stars on this website. It guaranteed some easy revenue, because everyone would jump to get their requests in. Dean was one of those people. He hit the button as soon as Dmitri explained what he was doing. He waited anxiously for something to happen, then the screen changed. He could still see Dmitri, but the comments section was gone. Only a bar to leave his own comments remained.

 

“You must have fast hands, Impala67. Do you have another name you’d prefer I call you?”

 

Holy shit. He did it. Dean had a few seconds of staring at the screen before he realized that he needed to make up a name. John? Nope not using his dad’s name. Sam? Also weird...Matthew? Yeah, perfect. He didn’t know a Matthew. He typed it into the comment bar. 

 

“It’s Matthew.”

 

Dmitri nodded with a smile. “Hello, Matthew. I believe I’ve seen your username a few times in the chat, though I don’t remember doing a private stream for you. If this is your first, welcome. You can leave requests in the comments if you like. You’ve already paid for the private stream, so I don’t charge extra for requests. I was planning on doing a short edging session, so just sit back, relax, and enjoy.” He laid on his back, camera pointing at his side. He pushed the vibrator back in and moaned sweetly.

 

Dean was still in a state of shock. He was watching his little brother’s roommate fuck himself with a vibrator because he paid for a private session. He was the only one getting to see this, and behind a door that was less than twenty feet away from him, Dmitri, no, Castiel was right there. This was almost too crazy to even believe. Maybe Castiel had a twin? That was entirely possible. Dean’s mind was racing. He had one way to know for sure. 

 

He wrapped himself in his blanket to hide his massive boner, just in case Sam came out of his room. He walked up to Castiel’s door and paused for a few seconds before knocking. About two seconds later, he heard his own knock on the stream and Castiel sitting up a little to look at the door. Dean’s eyes widened and everything was confirmed. Poor Castiel looked freaked out on camera, so he decided to cut him some slack. 

 

“Ah, shit. Sorry, man. Wrong door.” He heard his own muffled voice through his headphones and then Castiel looked relieved. Dean retreated to the bathroom and locked the door. His mind was reeling as he turned his attention back to his phone. Castiel was looking back at the camera. 

 

“My apologies for the close call. I have a guest over at the moment.” 

 

How could he speak so clearly and sophisticatedly with a vibrator in his ass? Dean watched in awe as Castiel repeatedly brought himself to the edge for a solid ten minutes. His face was flushed red and he looked on the verge of losing control. Dean was right in assuming that, because on the next go, Castiel went wild and came with a long groan, legs squirming and back arched off of the bed. Dean had only been palming himself for about a minute before he came in his boxers like a horny teenager. God, that’s embarrassing. 

 

Castiel took a minute to bathe in the afterglow before he sat up a little. “I hope you enjoyed the show. See you around.” He leaned forward and then the view went black. Dean had to stand there in shock, still leaning against the bathroom wall for support. 

 

One short shower later and Dean was curled up on the couch again, mind racing with thoughts about everything that just happened. 

 

Sam got up early the next morning, as usual, and went to the kitchen to grab some breakfast. He was quiet to avoid waking Dean up. Castiel emerged from his room a few minutes later and waved a little at Sam as he passed. 

 

“Does he usually sleep in?” Castiel whispered. 

 

Sam nodded. “Yeah, he’ll probably be out for another half hour. Take your time getting ready.” He sat down at the table with a bowl of oatmeal and a mug of coffee. The mug was one Dean have to Sam a few years ago that said ‘world’s okayest brother’. Castiel joined him at the table with a bowl of cereal. Sam’s estimate for how much longer Dean would stay asleep ended up being incorrect, because in the ten minutes it took him to eat, Dean sat up and rubbed his eyes with a loud yawn. 

 

Dean looked over at the table. “Mornin’.” He avoided eye contact with Castiel and reached for his duffle. He grabbed a pair of sweatpants and pulled them on so that he wouldn’t be in his underwear while he walked around the apartment. He got up off of the couch and wandered into the kitchen. He found the coffee pot and poured himself a mug. 

 

Sam stood up. “I forgot to tell you, Dean, but I have class this morning. I’ll be back around lunchtime, so we can go find something to eat then.”

 

Dean’s eyes widened. Oh god, he was about to be left alone in an apartment with Castiel. This was bad. “Alright, uh...okay. I’ll just...sit here then.” he walked back to the couch, refusing to look at Castiel. He sipped on his coffee and suddenly wished it was whiskey instead. Damn it. He zoned out, blocking out the world around him. He vaguely interpreted the fact that Sam went to his room, got dressed, and left the apartment. The door opened again and he heard his own name. He snapped out of his trance and looked over at the door. “Huh?”

 

“My car won’t start. Sam said you’re here for an auto mechanic job.” 

 

Dean realized that Castiel was the one speaking and he rubbed his eyes. “Oh! Uh, yeah, yeah I am.” he stood up and set his mug aside before stepping into his shoes. “I’ll take a look at it.” 

 

Castiel nodded and led the way to his car. He took the stairs instead of the elevator and walked out into the parking lot. “It was making a strange noise yesterday, and now it won’t start at all.”

 

Dean looked over the car and nodded. “Okay, let’s see what we’ve got under the hood here.” he popped the front open and started looking around at everything. 

 

Castiel stood awkwardly to the side and looked at the car parked next to his own. “Is that your car? The black one?”

 

Dean glanced over to be sure. “Yeah, that’s Baby. She’s a 1967 Chevrolet Impala.” He grinned. For a moment, he had completely forgotten his username. He looked back under the hood of Castiel’s car.

 

“Go try to start the car. I think I know what’s going on.” Dean looked at Castiel, and saw that his face was a little pale and he looked freaked out. “You okay? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

 

Castiel blinked. “Y-yes, I’m fine.” he got into the car and turned the key in the ignition. The car made a clicking sound. 

 

Dean nodded. “It’s the starter. It’s easy to replace. I saw an Autoparts on my way in here. What time to you need to be at class? I can drive you.”

 

“Oh, I don’t have class.”

 

Dean blinked. “Oh...Where were you going?”

 

Castiel looked away. “The coffee shop down the street. You looked really uncomfortable, so I was going to stay there this morning so that you wouldn’t feel awkward with me around.”

 

Dean frowned. Shit, had he been that obvious? “Jesus...I’m sorry, man. I didn’t mean to force you out of your own place.” He sighed. “If you don’t have anywhere to be, let’s just go back inside. When we go to lunch with Sam, we’ll get a new starter and I’ll fix it myself.”

 

Castiel nodded. “Alright.” He started to walk back towards the building, but then he looked back at Dean. “Last night, you knocked on my door. Why?”

 

Dean paled a little. “Ha, I just...thought your room was the bathroom. It was dark and...yeah.”

 

Castiel nodded a little. “Oh, okay.” He walked back into the building and got into the elevator.

 

Dean stood awkwardly next to Castiel in the elevator. “You working on blog stuff today?”

 

“Not today. I did some last night.”

 

“Ah.” Dean nodded a bit and put his hands in the pockets of his sweatpants.

 

“Matthew.” Castiel blurted out of nowhere.

 

Dean looked at Castiel with wide eyes. “W-What?”

 

Castiel looked at Dean. “Do you know someone named Matthew?”

 

Dean gulped. Oh god. This was it. He knew. “Uhhh, no? Why? Why do you ask?”

 

Castiel looked back down. “I think we both know.”

 

The elevator doors opened and Dean stared at Castiel before sighing. “God, you must think I’m the biggest pervert.”

 

Castiel shook his head. “No, not at all. Lots of people watch porn.” he stepped out of the elevator and unlocked the apartment door before stepping inside. 

 

Dean followed Castiel inside. “Yeah, but I paid for a private stream while you were literally in the next room. That’s pretty gross.” he sat down on the couch with a sigh. “Does Sam know about this stuff?”

 

“No! I would never tell him about my job. I don’t tell anyone. You’re actually the first person that has recognized me.”

 

“Really? Huh. Lucky me.”

 

Castiel chuckled a bit. He was still standing by the couch. He was staring at Dean as he took a step closer. “What were you doing while you watched me last night?”

 

Dean blinked. “Uhh, I mean...what do you usually do when you watch porn?”

 

Castiel slowly approached Dean. “Did you touch yourself?”

 

Dean’s face went beet red. “Y-yeah?”

 

Castiel was getting closer and closer to Dean, looming over him. “What were you thinking about? Did you think about me? My hand? My mouth? My ass?”

 

Oh dear god Dean was popping a boner like a teenage boy seeing a pair of boobs for the first time. He gulped. “A-all of it.”

 

Castiel leaned over Dean and placed his arms on the couch, one on each side of Dean. “How long have you been watching?”

 

“Three months. I saw you on the trending newcomers page.”

 

“Hm, since the beginning? I’m impressed.” Castiel leaned in closer. “You know, when Sam first showed me pictures of you, I found you very attractive. Seeing you in person has been very exciting. Do you know what I would do to you, Dean?”

 

Dean shook his head. “N-no.”

 

“Hm, I think I’d start with your lips. They’re beautiful. I want to kiss and bite them until they’re all red and puffy. I want to mark up your neck and grab your perky little ass. I’ll bet you’re hung, aren’t you? God, I want to ride you and drive you into the mattress. What do you think of that?”

 

Dean gulped, mouth agape. “Oh god, yes.”

 

Castiel grinned softly. “May I kiss you?” 

 

Dean was a little confused at first, but then he really appreciated the question. It gave him the chance to decide if he really wanted this and to give his enthusiastic consent. He reached up and slowly ran his hand through Castiel’s hair. It was just as soft as he imagined it to be. He leaned up and captured Castiel’s lips in a kiss. His lips were perfectly soft, if not a little chapped in one spot. It only made him feel more human, which drove Dean wild. He had always wondered if he wouldn’t like the feeling of scruff against his face while kissing, but oh god, it was amazing. He loved the scratchy feeling against his cheeks. He felt the couch sink around him and peeked his eyes open a little to see Castiel straddling his thighs. A hand laid on his chest as they kissed. 

 

“May I show you my bedroom? I think that may be more comfortable than the couch.” Castiel asked, bumping his nose against Dean’s jaw and kissing his neck. 

 

Dean grinned. “I mean, I’ve already seen it online, but I’ll take you up on that offer.”

 

Castiel rolled his eyes. He took Dean by the hand and led him back into his bedroom. He had a navy blue quilt over his bed and a contemporary style of decor in his room. Everything was perfectly neat and tidy. Next to his bed was a plastic box with a label on top that said “Do not touch”. Dean could only imagine what was under that lid. Castiel seemed to notice him staring and picked up the box, handing it to Dean. “You can look.”

 

Dean looked like a kid on Christmas morning as he opened the box. Inside was lube, condoms, and a huge variety of dildos and vibrators. Basically, it was a box of heaven. “Have you used all of these?”

 

“I’ve tried all of them, but I do have my favorites.” He put the lid back on the box. “As fu as those are, I want something else right now.”

 

“Has anyone ever told you that you are very forward?”

 

“It has been said, yes.” Castiel took the box away. “Do you like following orders, Dean?” 

 

Dean gulped. “You could say that.”

 

“Then strip and lay down.”

 

Dean has never done anything so fast in all of his life. His clothes were thrown against the wall, but he heard a sigh as he started to get on the bed. 

 

“Go fold those. You made a mess.”

 

Dean gulped. That voice...damn. The raised brow is what did him in. He folded his clothes and set them neatly on the chair before laying down on the bed. It felt a little weird to be fully naked while Castiel was still fully clothed, but it also turned him on. 

 

Castiel crawled over Dean, running his hand along his chest. “Is this okay?”

 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, yeah it’s good. You can touch me.”

 

Castiel nodded and ran his hand over Dean’s shoulder. He had an awe-struck look on his face. “I’m sorry I keep asking. I’m not very good at detecting social cues.”

 

“Hey, it’s alright. It’s a good habit. Consent is key.” He grinned.

 

Castiel gave a small smile back. “That is true.” He leaned down and kissing slowly along Dean’s jaw. “I do have one more question. Are you tested and clean?”

 

“I got tested a month ago and I was clean. Man, has it been that long since I’ve been laid?”

 

Castiel chuckled softly. “Won’t be long now.” He smiled and picked up his lube, setting it on the bed beside Dean. He straddled Dean’s thighs and sat up straight. He slowly pulled his t-shirt over his head. He grinned at the sound of Dean’s groan. He stripped slowly out of his pants and boxers, making Dean watch and wait. Once he was finally naked, he stayed put, hovering over Dean and letting him run his hands all over his body.

 

Dean couldn’t believe he was here and actually touching Castiel. It was real and it was happening right now. He ran his hands up Castiel’s back and shoulders. He could finally have this fantasy come to life. He buried his hands in Castiel’s hair and pulled his down for a kiss. It was everything he ever dreamed of and better. Castiel wasn’t just Dmitri. He wasn’t just a sexy vixen, he was cute, awkward, funny, smart, and a good friend to Sam. 

 

When Castiel kissed down his body and to his thighs, he whimpered softly. Castiel’s lips were magical. He spread his legs as Castiel grabbed his ass and kissed the insides of his thighs. He kissed and nipped. What Dean really didn’t expect was a sharp bite to his ass. That was when he realized that he still had a death grip on Castiel’s hair. “Oh, sorry.”

 

“It’s okay, Dean. I also just wanted to mark you up.” He moved back up and kissed Dean deeply again.

 

He heard a click of the lube cap and Castiel’s lips parted as he moaned softly into Dean’s mouth. “Are you-”

 

“Hush. Just kiss me.” Castiel kissed Dean deeply, taking control again. 

 

Dean had no idea how good it would feel to be dominated by Castiel. It was overwhelming but soothing all at once. He felt Castiel rocking back slightly as they kissed, and he had a feeling he knew what was going on back there. His suspicions were confirmed when a slick hand wrapped around his cock and stroked. “Ah-oh, yeah…”

 

“Mmm, it’s about to get better than that.” Castiel sat up and straddled Dean’s waist. He lined himself up before sinking down onto Dean’s cock with a moan.

 

Dean gasped. “H-Holy shit, Cas...fuuuuuck….”

 

Castiel sank all the way down and rolled his hips slowly to adjust. “Fuck, Dean. Give me a moment.” He went still and took a minute to adjust before he started slowly bouncing. “Yeah, yeah that’s it. Shit, you feel good.”

 

Dean was in heaven. He knew Castiel was a dirty talker from his videos, but it was so much better in person, and especially with his own name. He grabbed Castiel’s hips and rolled his hips up into him. They built up a steady rhythm, the bed rocking as Castiel bounced.

 

“Yeah, like that… Fuck, Dean, just like that, angle a little bit-yes! Right there!” Castiel squeezed his eyes shut. He took control of the speed again, bouncing faster and faster.

 

Dean kept his hips angled to hit Castiel’s prostate and watched him in awe. When he started moving his hand to touch Castiel’s cock, it got smacked away.

 

“No, I want to come untouched. Can you do that Dean? Make me come on only your cock?”

 

“Oh, fuck yeah.” Dean thrusted up harder into Castiel with a new found determination. He was getting closer, and the pitch of his moans was a telltale sign.

 

“Don’t you dare come before me. You’re not allowed to come until I say so.”

 

Dean whimpered, but he held back. He panted and moaned, watching Castiel bounce above him. When he came, it was beautiful. Castiel’s head was thrown back in ecstasy as his back arched and he came hard across Dean’s chest. 

 

“Come for me, Dean.”

 

Dean gasped and thrusted up hard into Castiel, his own head falling back as he came. His vision blacked out from squeezing his eyes shut so hard. When he finally came down, he was panting and looking up at Castiel with glazed-over eyes. 

 

Castiel ran his hand over Dean’s cheek and kissed his forehead. “You are stunning.”

 

“Me? Have you seen yourself?”

 

“Yes, whenever I edit my videos.”

 

Dean laughed. “You’re such a dork.” 

 

Castiel grabbed a tissue and wiped up the mess from Dean’s chest before laying down beside him. “Thank you.”

 

“For what?”

 

“That. It was lovely. You were so good.”

 

“You were amazing.” Dean wrapped an arm around Castiel. “I never thought I would be here.” He looked at Castiel and noticed that he had gone quiet. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

Dean turned onto his side to look at Castiel. “Seriously. What’s bothering you?”

 

“Is this just...a one-night-stand?”

 

Dean paused. Was it? “No, I don’t think so. Look, I’m not good with words, but you’re really great, and I’d love to take you out or something.”

 

Castiel smiled. “I’d like that too.” He paused. “What do we tell Sam?”

 

“That we hit it off and we’re going out. No big deal.” He smiled.

 

Little did he know, Sam had come home around the exact time they got started. He spent the next ten minutes with his pillow over his head, trying to block out the noise. He swore to beat Dean’s ass once he was done in there, but he was happy for them.


End file.
